The Contract
by TyBass31
Summary: Hermione & Oliver concoct a scheme to throw off potential unwanted suitors. Better summery inside. I promise, it's really good! RR please! complete!
1. Default Chapter

**The Contract**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form(though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

Summery: _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

**Hermione:** _5th year(15 yrs. old)_ **Ron:** _5th year(15 yrs. old)_

**Harry:**_5th year(15 yrs. Old)_ **Lavender: **_5th year(15 yrs. old)_

**Oliver: **_6th year(16 yrs. Old)_ **Alicia: **_6th year(16 yrs. old)_

**Fred & George: **_6th year(16 yrs. Old)_**Katie: **_6th year(16 yrs. old)_

**Ginny:** _4th year(14 yrs. Old)_**Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle: **_5th year(15 yrs. Old)_

**Chapter 1**

Wood burst hurriedly into the Great Hall dressed in his Quidditch uniform and carrying his broom. He spotted an empty seat at the Gryffindor table and quickly headed towards it and sat down.

Not five seconds later his entire fan club, consisting of at least fifty girls from every house, followed him. They sighed in disappointment when they saw him eating. It was a rule that they had made for themselves, so as not to seem completely desperate, to let Oliver have mealtimes to himself. Though once he got up from the table...he was fair game.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief when he saw his fan club split up and head towards their respective tables for breakfast. He had time to notice where he'd sat. He'd sat near his whole Quidditch team. Harry and Ron sat across from him with their girlfriends, Ginny and Lavender, Fred and George sat on the left of Oliver talking to Katie and Alicia, and Harry and Ron's friend, Hermione, sat on Oliver's right. He noticed that she was arguing with Ron's little sister, Ginny, about something He didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop, but he wondered what would make the ever-so-prim-and-proper Granger girl angry.

"I will _not _go out with him!" Hermione hissed across the table at Ginny.

"Oh, come on, Herm," Ginny pleaded. "He's really nice and sweet and he likes you a lot."

"But I don't even know him. He's in a different house. What could he possibly know about me that makes him like me?" Hermione asked indifferently. She pulled out her book bag showing that she was close to leaving.

"Hermione, the guy is nuts about you. He wants to get to know you better. Give him a chance and if you don't like him I'll never interfere with your love-life again," Ginny said raising her right hand.

"Liar," Hermione said simply. She stood up from the table. "I don't want to date him."

"Hermione, you have to get over Krum."

"I'm not pining for Viktor, if that's what you're thinking. We just realized that we only had a friendship and we broke up. We still write to each other-oh, just bug off Virginia."

Ginny gasped in surprise as Hermione left the table. She knew today was a free day for the school, so Hermione was probably heading to the library to get ahead of everybody. But that wasn't what had shocked her. Hermione had never called her by her normal name.

'_She must be pissed_,' Ginny thought uneasily biting her lip. She chanced a look at Harry who was frowning at her.

"I thought you said you were going to leave her be," Harry said.

"I was, but she needs someone," Ginny insisted. No longer hungry, she abandoned her breakfast.

"Who needs someone?" Ron asked coming late into the conversation with Lavender right behind him.

"Yeah, who?" she echoed.

"Hermione," Ginny offered before Harry could stop her. "She's been moping ever since she got back to school. I think that breakup with Krum did something to her."

"I told you Vicky was up to no good," Ron said wagging his finger in Harry's face.

"Ron, come off it," Lavender said. "Hermione told us what happened earlier this year and I honestly believe her. She's way too smart and pretty to mope over Krum. No matter how tall he is, how exotic he is, how dark he is, how talented he is," Lavender said staring off into space not noticing her rambling.

"Hey!" Ron said pinching her arm. "Snap out of it. You're _my _girlfriend."

"I love it when you're jealous." Lavender giggled.

"Back to the point," Ginny interrupted rolling her eyes while Harry snorted. "Hermione needs someone."

"No she doesn't," Ron insisted looking positively horrified at the idea of Hermione dating. "She has me and Harry."

Harry nodded completely happy to agree with Ron. He didn't like the idea of Hermione dating anymore than Ron did. Hermione was like a sister to him and there was not one guy in all of Hogwarts he would want her to date. Ginny and Lavender hit their boyfriends upside their heads, their faces holding disbelief.

"I can't believe you two," Lavender said.

"Yeah, Hermione is a girl. She needs someone. She's not just your homework-helper," Ginny said.

"I know but-" Ron started, but he was interrupted by Lavender.

"Or your note-taker," she said.

"I know but-"

"She's a girl who's becoming a woman and she's interested in dating."

"We know, but-" Harry tried his luck and received the same treatment as Ron.

"But what?" Ginny said angrily. "She's your friend so she can't date?"

"Exactly!" Ron said smiling in relief. "You understand."

"NO!" Ginny said so loudly that the whole hall silenced. She waited until people began talking again to finish. "I don't," she whispered venomously. "Hermione isn't just your friend. She's a girl who hasn't had much chance to date, thanks to you two. Do you honestly not want her to be as happy as you are?"

"I don't feel very happy right now," Ron whispered to Harry who shook his head in amusement.

"It's not that-" Harry started but broke off expecting to be interrupted. When Lavender looked at him strangely and motioned him to go on he continued. "It's just that we don't trust _any guy _here, at this school, to date her. She's like my sister and I don't want her hurt."

"Thank you!" Ron said nodding. "At least somebody knows how I feel." Ginny and Lavender nodded slightly understanding the two boys' feelings for their best friend and how they would want to protect her.

"Okay," Lavender said. "We understand what you mean, but if you two keep using your negative comments about dating around Herm, she's never going to want to date."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked completely oblivious. "I haven't anything!"

"Liar. You both told Hermione when she explained about her and Krum how much better off she was without him and how dating was a load of bull, which I still haven't forgiven you for yet," Lavender said looking pointedly at Ron. "Coming from you two Hermione believed it and just let the idea of dating go. She loves you two too much to believe anything different about something you say will hurt her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever something bad happened to either one of you Hermione was the first one to believe what you said and help you. When Harry thought someone was trying to kill him last year in the tournament, Hermione believed him and helped him out with whatever she could. Hermione wouldn't believe that you two would put her off of something because you're afraid of losing her."

"We are not!" Ron said.

"You are too. Last year when you thought Krum was going to take her away from you, you acted like a sulking child. You picked fights with her and refused to talk to her for the better part of the ball." Ron had nothing to say and Harry couldn't help him. It was true.

"But we don't want her to date!" Ron whined.

"Stop being a baby and be her friend," Ginny snapped.

"Alright," Harry said. Ron whipped around in his seat to stare at his friend. "We'll talk to her about trying to date again." Ron grabbed Harry's collar and began to shake him.

"No, no, no, no!" Ron said. "We can't give up now!"

"Dude," Harry said throwing his hands up in defeat. "They're pummeling us with logic. I don't know about you, but, without Hermione, I'm all thumbs in that department." Ron sighed. He let go of Harry and bowed his head in defeat.

"Fine. We'll talk to her," he mumbled. "But I don't have to like it."


	2. Indecent Proposal

**The Contract**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form(though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

Summery: _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

**Hermione:** _5th year(15 yrs. old)_ **Ron:** _5th year(15 yrs. old)_

**Harry:**_5th year(15 yrs. Old)_ **Lavender: **_5th year(15 yrs. old)_

**Oliver: **_6th year(16 yrs. Old)_ **Alicia: **_6th year(16 yrs. old)_

**Fred & George: **_6th year(16 yrs. Old)_**Katie: **_6th year(16 yrs. old)_

**Ginny:** _4th year(14 yrs. Old)_**Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle: **_5th year(15 yrs. Old)_

**Chapter 2**

Oliver smiled to himself after listening to their conversation. It seemed like they were very loyal to the Granger girl and were worried about her. Oliver just thought she was tired of being asked out by boys seeing as how at the Yule Ball she showed just what a beauty she could be. He'd heard from Ron (the new Chaser), Harry, and the twins how many times she had to threaten to curse guys a day. Guys who always came back again to ask the same question: "Will you go out with me?"

A thought struck Oliver that was so good he had to call himself a genius. Hermione didn't want boys bugging her all hours of the day and he didn't want girls doing the same to him. They could pretend to date for a while to get them off of their backs. When one of them found someone else they could "break up" and do as they please.

Oliver chuckled to himself shoveling the last of his scrambled eggs into his mouth and standing up. He'd have to hurry if he was going to ask Hermione before Quidditch practice in an hour and a half.

'_Oliver, my friend_,' he thought to himself hurrying our of the hall before his fan club could notice and follow. '_You've got to be the only cute genius ever!_'

Hermione grabbed a book ('_Deadliest Magic Spells_') from the shelf, found a table in the back of the library, and slammed it down. After the librarian came to scold her she tried to be more calm.

She waited until the woman had left to open the book. She took out a roll of parchment, ink, and a quill and began taking notes from the book. She knew this was not required in any of her learning, but she figured she should learn the worst of what was out there seeing as how she'd be out of school in almost two years.

Out and alone. The thought scared her as much as Voldemort coming to kill Harry, which she assumed he would try any day now.

She heard the library door open and thought nothing of it. It was probably Ginny and Lavender coming to calm her down and ask her to date what's-his-name again. She grimaced and went back to taking notes. She wasn't surprised when, a few seconds later, someone sat across from her. She _was _surprised, however, when that person put a broom stick on the table.

Hermione looked up into Oliver Wood's grinning face completely confused and annoyed.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. His grin just became bigger.

"Actually," he said. "Yes. I noticed that you're being bugged by the girls to date."

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Hermione asked dropping her quill. She glared fiercely at Oliver, but was disappointed to find it didn't effect him at all.

"I was," he admitted unabashed. "But that's not important."

"It isn't?"

"No."

"What is?" Hermione leaned back in her chair. She was interested now.

"I was getting to that. Your friends are bugging you about dating right?"

"What does it matter to you, Leprechaun?" Oliver shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like my accent?" he asked. "I'm told it's sexy."

"I'm told you have a big ego," Hermione said back. "Forget about your accent. You were being annoying so I made fun of you."

"_You're_ bloody annoying, you know that?" he asked her. Hermione sensed he was getting angry at her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked him square in the eye.

"Okay," she said in a softer tone. "What did you want to help me with?"

"Your dating," he said simply after staring at her. He was surprised at her quick change of mood.

"Why?"

"Well, since you're being bugged to date and I've got ninety-nine percent of the female population in this school after me-"

"Ninety-nine?" Hermione raised in eyebrow. "My, we think a lot of ourselves."

"I think we should pretend to date," Oliver finished as though she hadn't interrupted at all. He then added, "and it's true. They took a poll." Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened and shut several times without accomplishing anything but making her look like a fish.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!" she said loudly. A loud 'Shh!' from the librarian made her quiet down.

"Think about it," Oliver pleaded. "We both want to be able to relax without worrying about being mobbed by the opposite sex. Look, you can come up with the ground rules. I have to go. You don't have to give me an answer today. Let me know." Hermione nodded mutely. Oliver smiled at her, grabbed his broom and left the library.

'_What in the bloody hell have I done to deserve this?_' Hermione asked herself.

"Ron Weasley has the Quaffle! He's heading towards the Ravenclaw hoop...he's just dodged two Bludgers...he passes it to Alicia Spinnet just as the Bludgers are hit back to him. Alicia throws it to Katie Bell who tosses it back to Ron and...Gryffindor scores!"  
Hermione clapped and cheered along with the rest of her house while thinking about Oliver's proposal.

"It's ridiculous," she said to herself. "There's no way it would work."

"No way what would work?" Ginny asked. She and Lavender were on either side of Hermione clapping along with everyone else.

"Not important," Hermione said distractedly. She watched with baited breath as Harry dropped into a heart-stopping dive with the Ravenclaws' Seeker right behind him.

"...Gryffindor wins! 250-120!"

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny raced down the steps waiting to congratulate the team. They walked down to the locker room and waited outside for the team to come out. Alicia and Katie were the first out.

"Great job!" Ginny said hugging them. "All you have to do is beat Hufflepuff and you'll have Slytherin right where you want them...defeated!"

"How come I don't get hugs like that?" Harry asked pouting as he and the rest of the team joined the group of hugging girls.

"It's simple. I like them better." Harry smirked.

"I doubt it. I don't think they can kiss as well as me."

"You wouldn't know," Katie and Alicia said at once. Hermione hugged the two girls again before heading over to the others.

"Great play, Ron," she said. "Great dive, Harry." She hugged the two and they accepted their compliments with grins.

"What about us?" Fred said.

"Yeah! We're not invisible, ya know," George added jumping on Fred's back. Fred carried his twin around, giving him a Piggyback ride.

"Oh! We're sorry," said Hermione. She, Lavender, and Ginny immediately went to the twins bombarding them with hugs and compliments.

"That's not right," Ron said his mouth hanging open.

Oliver watched the girls soothe the twins egos while thinking about what he'd asked Hermione. She'd probably spend the night and morning going back and forth on her decision. He knew that _she _knew it was a good plan. But the girl was just so bloody hardheaded. Now he knew why Ron and Harry listened to her all the time. If she didn't approve she could be a nightmare.

He continued to watch, a small smirk playing on his lips. He saw Hermione catch sight of him. She raised an eyebrow and nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment. Oliver almost bit his tongue. He'd never known a girl to pass off a chance to flirt with him. He'd blown off the morning in the library because he knew she was angry, but right when she'd seen him staring openly at her she'd blown _him _off! She'd acted as though he was Harry or Ron!

Okay, maybe she was right. Maybe he did have a big ego, but after being pursued by anything in high heels with a pulse he felt it was bound to happen. '_Get a grip, Wood_,' he told himself. '_If you keep on with the arrogance the girl's just gonna forget about it._'


	3. The Contract

**The Contract**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form(though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

Summery: _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

**Hermione:** _5th year(15 yrs. old)_ **Ron:** _5th year(15 yrs. old)_

**Harry:**_5th year(15 yrs. Old)_ **Lavender: **_5th year(15 yrs. old)_

**Oliver: **_6th year(16 yrs. Old)_ **Alicia: **_6th year(16 yrs. old)_

**Fred & George: **_6th year(16 yrs. Old)_**Katie: **_6th year(16 yrs. old)_

**Ginny:** _4th year(14 yrs. Old)_**Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle: **_5th year(15 yrs. Old)_

**Chapter 3**

That night Hermione relived the silent match she and Oliver had had outside of the locker room. She knew by barely acknowledging the supposed 'Sexist Man on Campus' that she would annoy the hell out of him. Sitting in the back of the Common room she grabbed the book that she'd snuck out of the library, '_Deadliest Magic Spells'_, from her pack, opened it, and continued taking notes.

She was happy to finally have time to herself. Sitting in the back usually told people that you wanted to be left alone and if she was lucky she would be. Turned out, she wasn't that lucky.

"Hey," Oliver said sitting down across from Hermione. He had a nervous grin on his face that made Hermione want to grin stupidly at him and giggle. Hermione inwardly made a face. Giggle at a boy? That was just something that Lavender and Parvati would do. No offense to Lavender.

"Hey," Hermione returned. She looked back down at the book and continued her work.

"What're you doing?"

"Working."

"On what?"

"Something that'll help me when I get out of school. What do you want?" Hermione dropped her quill and looked up at Oliver expectantly.

"Have you thought about what I asked you this morning?"

"Yeah."

"And?" he asked in anticipation.

"And I'm still thinking about it. Are you even sure this is a good idea."

"Yep. Don't you?"

"Honestly? No. There's so much that can go wrong with your plan. What if you find someone else."

"Then we break up."

"What if I meet someone else."

"Then we break up."

"What if we just get on each others' nerves?"

"We don't have to spend every moment together. All we do is put in the occasional appearance here and there." Hermione took a deep breath and looked skeptically at Oliver.

"Why me?"

"Huh?" Oliver seemed to be caught off guard. This was one question he hadn't thought she'd ask.

"Why me?" she repeated slowly. "You must have a slew of girls that would kill for this."

"B-because."

"Because what?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust. You won't get all clingy on me or anything."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you understand how I feel. You won't get possessive. We'll be able to save each other the constant stress of flocks and fleets of the opposite sex hitting on us. And we might even get to be real good friends."

"Imagine," Hermione said smiling. "Logic from the mouth of Oliver Wood; the Quidditch fanatic. I thought the only thing you really thought about was Quidditch."

"It is...most of the time," he smiled slowly back at her. "So...will you think about it?"

"I have. I've made out a contract." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of stapled papers. She handed them to Oliver.

Oliver's eyes widened. "A contract?"

"Yeah. You sign here. I've already signed."

"Can I read it first?"

"Sure. But it states everything you've told me."

"'I, Oliver Wood, do hereby agree to pretend to be Hermione Granger's spouse until the time that either of us should tire of the others company or find someone else.'," he read in astonishment. "This is a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"No. This is just to make sure that there's no mistake about what we're getting ourselves into."

"'No sex, no kissing, no fondling'," he read becoming more and more confused with each word. "'PDA allowed only if necessary.' What is this?"

"Just laying down ground rules."

"Ground rules for what? Celibacy?"

"No. Just since this is pretend we should know what we can and can't do."

"This is ridiculous. Why can't I fondle?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Oliver laughed. "Just joking. You drive a hard bargain, but okay." He signed the contract ignoring the nagging doubt in the back of his mind.

The next morning Oliver was waiting in the common room for Hermione to appear. The day before, they'd agreed to meet there to prepare for their first appearance in the Great Hall as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hermione showed a few moments later, descending the staircase slowly. Oliver looked up with baited breath and for the first time realized his attraction towards the Granger girl.

'_It's nothing serious_,' he thought to himself. '_So she's attractive. So what? I've seen plenty of attractive girls before and this one is no different._' He mentally shook himself of his thoughts and offered his arm to Hermione who was now standing in front of him looking just as nervous as he felt.

"Ms. Granger," he said clearing his throat. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled before accepting Oliver's arm and allowing him to lead her out of the common room towards the Great Hall.

"Are you ready for this?" Oliver said quietly to Hermione as they stopped right before the doors leading into the Great Hall. "You know it's going to cause a buzz, right?" Hermione nodded mutely.

"We'll handle it," she swallowed. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she was cool and collected. She was herself again. "Let's go."

"Harry," Ginny said. "Pass me the...oh my God!" Ginny gasped and stared openly at the doors leading out of the Great Hall. When the others turned to see what had her so shocked, they choked on their food. Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood were walking hand-in-hand towards the Gryffindor table. He whispered something in Hermione's ear and she giggled and blushed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron gulped. Harry said nothing as he was still in shock. The couple in question seemed to ignore the buzz around them and sat with their friends, taking care to sit side-by-side.

"What in the bloody hell has happened in the last twenty-four hours that you didn't tell us?" Harry said once he'd found his voice. He glared menacingly at Wood who frowned in response.

"Well," Hermione said quietly stealing a glance at Wood. "For the past few weeks, Oliver and I have been seeing each other secretly."

"No!" Lavender and Ginny gasped in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione said smiling. "We decided yesterday to make it official and let people know about us." Lavender and Ginny squealed and moved to give both Hermione and Oliver hugs.

"I'm so happy for you two," Lavender smiled and Ginny nodded in agreement. Lavender turned to Harry and Ron with a menacing look. "We all are," she threatened.

"Uh, yeah," Ron swallowed. He elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Really happy." He gave a genuine smile and hugged Hermione. He turned to Wood and shook his hand. He pulled the other guy close and whispered in his ear. "You hurt her and you'll never live long enough to pass on the family name." Wood's eyes widened in surprise at Harry's uncharacteristic threat. He cleared his throat.

"I won't," he promised honestly. "There's no way I could hurt Hermione."

"I can't believe that worked!" Hermione said after breakfast. "I mean, I thought for sure they'd see right through us." Wood grinned.

"I knew it would work," he boasted. "I'm glad they bought it. Now word of mouth will help us out and by tonight everyone will know that you're my girl." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Possessive much?" Wood grinned.

"Well, it's true. You know, according to the contract and all." Hermione laughed.

"Alright, Wood, what's next?"

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade this tomorrow. That's our next appearance. Prepare yourself because we'll be doing lots of PDA." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Goody," she deadpanned. This time it was Wood who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "You think an afternoon of making out with me will be work?"

"Possibly." Wood grinned and Hermione's eyes widened. "No," she said backing away from the handsome Quidditch captain. "No."

"What?" he asked again moving closer to her for every step she took backwards.

"Don't," Hermione said again. "This was not in the agreement." Wood stopped.

"You're right, but you said if it's necessary." Hermione nodded and stopped moving. Big mistake, as next thing she knew she was in Oliver's arms being kissed soundly. She gave in soon after her shock subsided and then realized what she was doing. By that time the kiss was winding down and she had no trouble pushing Oliver away.

"Don't," she gasped. She glared at Oliver. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss," Wood said. His chest moved quickly showing he was a bit winded from their exertion.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said. "You signed a contract, remember? That was not apart of the agreement, so I don't plan on repeating the performance, unless it's needed." Oliver grinned.

"If you ask me, it was needed a lot."

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said angrily before stalking off towards the library as Oliver watched in amusement. He touched his lips as he could still feel Hermione's lips there.

"My God, Granger," he whispered to himself. "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	4. Kissing Mudbloods

**The Contract**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form(though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Chapter 4**

"I don't buy it," Ron whispered to Harry that afternoon in Divination. They were supposed to be reading tea leaves again, hoping to glance into the near future once more. "I mean, Hermione would have told us about Wood, don't you think." Harry nodded distractedly.

"We can't do anything about it anyway," Harry whispered back. He stopped talking as Professor Trelawney walked by their table murmuring to herself as though she were seeking something. He began to speak once she'd moved on to Lavender and Parvati. "If Oliver and Hermione are pretending to go out, then it serves us, right?" Ron smiled and nodded. Then he frowned.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm not following you."

"Well, if they're pretending to go out, then that keeps Hermione from really dating and it keeps us from worrying about her." Ron nodded and smiled again. Then, again, he stopped.

"Sorry," he said. "But being in here turns my head to mush. I don't get what you're saying." Harry sighed.

"Hermione will not be bugged by boys to date if Oliver is her 'boyfriend' and the girls won't bug us to make Hermione date. Really, it works out for all of us."

"Oh!" Ron said loudly causing the entire class to look his way. He cleared his throat as Professor Trelawney looked at him suspiciously. "Um, I see the grim!" He said in a large theatrical voice. He squinted into the cup. "He will come for me soon! I'm not exactly sure when, though. It seems he has a list of people to visit and I'll just have to wait my turn." He turned to Professor Trelawney with an apologetic shrug as Harry shook with silent laughter. "What can you do?"

"That insufferable, loathsome, vile, disgusting," Hermione muttered to herself during free time that afternoon. She had an hour before dinner and she'd spent it in the library studying, muttering, and being angry. She heard the doors to the library open and wasn't surprised when a shadow loomed over her.

"What do you want, Wood?"

"I'm not Wood," a silky voice informed her. Hermione's eyes widened as her head shot up. She was looking into the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy.

'_Shit_,' Hermione thought. '_I'm really going to have to find a new place to hang out._'

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco shrugged and sat down across from Hermione.

"Just to talk to my favorite Mudblood." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks," she responded flatly. "Now what is it that you really want." Malfoy avoided Hermione's eyes before looking up at her with such an intensity that she lost her breath.

"If I told you what I really wanted, Granger, you'd run away and never look at me again." Hermione frowned.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know what you're up to, but my boyfriend will be here soon and I'm sure he won't like me talking to you." Malfoy reached across the table and snatched Hermione's hand into his and began caressing it.

"That's just it," he said too earnestly for Hermione's taste. "I don't believe he's yours, Hermione."

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione said suddenly trying, in vain, to snatch away her hand. Malfoy held tight. "Are you up to something? Do you have Crabb and Goyle hiding behind a bookcase waiting to hex me while you're the distraction?" Malfoy shook his head.

"Then what in the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

"I don't know," Malfoy said softly.

"What _do_ you you know?"

"This," Malfoy responded and he dragged Hermione across the table and into his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her softly, luring her into his world. Hermione found herself giving into Malfoy's surprisingly gentle kiss before she came to her senses.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" she shrieked earning a reprimanding look from the librarian as she pulled away from Malfoy. Malfoy looked shocked himself and could offer no explanation.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered uncharacteristically. Hermione looked up at him and realized his eyes were glazed, his hair ruffled from where she'd grabbed it without knowing, and that his chest was heaving.

'_So not good_,' Hermione thought. '_What am I going to do now?_'

She got her answer as a second later Malfoy jumped away from her as three Slytherin girls walked into the library, hissing to one another. Hermione gathered her nerves and her books and practically ran from Malfoy without a backward glance.

"I can't believe that just happened," Malfoy said softly to himself with a sigh as he watched Hermione run. "What the hell has happened to me?"

'_I did not just kiss Malfoy, I did not just kiss Malfoy, I just kissed Malfoy!_' Hermione thought as she walked hurriedly back to the common room. '_**Why** did I just kiss Malfoy. Wait a tic, Malfoy kissed Me!_' Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she thought about this. She made a face at her next thought. '_But why?_'


	5. Loop Hole

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Summery:** _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

** Chapter 5**

Ginny watched in a sort of horrified awe as Hermione entered the common room and stomped up to her dormitory. Minutes later, she reemerged without her books and stalked around the common room muttering to herself and pulling at her hair.

When Ginny could take it no longer, she stood and placed herself in Hermione's path, effectively blocking her friend. When Hermione looked up at her, clearly confused, Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Hermione," she said slowly. "What is wrong with you?" Hermione blinked a couple of times as though to process the question. She also bit her lip, though it was because of nervousness, and shrugged.

"I really don't want to say." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Oh, okay," Hermione sighed before dragging Ginny into a dark corner. She pulled her friend close and whispered in her ear. "Malfoy kissed me."

"He did what?" Ginny shrieked.

"Shh!" Hermione said looking around to make sure no one heard. Seeing as how the common room was empty, she didn't worry too much. Ginny quieted her voice before continuing.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was studying, he came in and started talking like her normally does." At Ginny's questioning look, she elaborated, "You know. Mudblood this, mudblood that, Potty, Weasel, blah, blah, blah." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I know."

"Yeah well, after a few minutes of this, I asked him what he wanted and he told me that if he answered my question truthfully, that I'd run and never look at him again."

"Wow," Ginny whispered.

"I know nutters isn't it?" Ginny made a face to suggest what she had to say, Hermione wouldn't like.

"Well, Herm, it kinda sounds like Malfoy was hitting on you."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione said fervently, not caring who heard. "He was only doing it to shake me up or something."

"Okay, okay," Ginny said putting her hands up in defense. "It was only a suggestion."

"Well, anyway, he then reached across the table and kissed me. I broke it off and he wouldn't tell me why he kissed me. Then some Slytherin girls came into the library and I bolted off. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Wow," Ginny said again. "Herm, what are you going to do? What about Oliver?" Hermione stared at Ginny disbelievingly.

"I'm not going to do anything. Like I said, he was just trying to get under my skin. Oliver doesn't need to know or he'll go ballistic. Neither do Lavender, Ron, or Harry for that matter," she said staring into Ginny's eyes meaningfully.

"Gotcha." She was about to say more when Harry and Ron walked through the portrait speaking loudly to one another and laughing.

"Ron, for the last time, you cannot tell professor Trelawney that her glasses are so thick you can see the craters on the moon and expect to get away with it," Harry howled. Ron shrugged.

"Well, she said my red hair and freckles reminded her of a love she once had."

"And that's offensive?"

"Uh, yeah! Why would I want to be compared to someone she obviously brainwashed into thinking she's attractive. The woman is nuts anyway. She probably met him in the insane asylum before they let her out." Harry snorted. "You're right. They didn't let her out, she escaped." Ron corrected himself at Harry's look.

* * *

Oliver hummed to himself as he made his way to dinner. He was to meet Hermione there. He had to admit that not even he had thought the charade would do this well. He had not been chased by one girl at all that day, though one girl did hound him in his mind.

Hermione. Somehow she'd gotten to him within one day. He couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. He wanted to continue their little game, but a part of him was afraid he'd seriously piss her off and she'd shred their contract. Damn the thing.

Not one day ago he'd thought that it was perfect. He'd thought the idea of the contract and it's purpose was perfect also. But now, when his interest in Hermione was piquing, he was bound by the damn thing. There was nothing he could do.

'_Unless_,' he thought to himself. '_I use the contract to my advantage. She has no choice but to spend time with me. It's in the contract. I could just use that to get to know her better.' _He smiled to himself and entered the Great Hall. He glanced around and noticed Draco Malfoy glaring at him harder than usual. _'I wonder what's got his knickers in a bunch_,' he thought pushing the thought away and moving to sit at the Gryffindor table.


	6. Hermione, We Have Problem

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Summery:** _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

**Chapter 6**

Hermione felt a pair of cold eyes staring at her as she entered the Great Hall. She ignored their burning intensity and plastered a smile on her face as she approached Oliver. He stood and embraced her, placing a kiss on her startled lips. When she looked up at him questioningly, he smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked with a wicked twinkle in his eye. Hermione stared up at him with a confused expression. For a second she'd almost forgotten what had happened between her and Malfoy earlier that day. Catching Oliver's game, she decided to play along.

"Nothing, dear," she responded with a bright smile. She slid her hands around his waist and pulled him even closer. "I just missed you." She rubbed her hands up and down his back and was rewarded with a surprised expression from Oliver that she took to be shock. She expected him to find some reason to pull away, but instead she learned he found her surprise pleasant as he bent down and kissed her again.

"I missed you too," he whispered all too convincingly to Hermione when he pulled away. He gently tugged at her lip with his teeth and moved for another kiss. He was interrupted, however when he heard someone calling to him.

"Wood!" a cold voice called to him. Wood pulled away from Hermione in surprise and, when he noticed her looking over his shoulder in shock, knew something was not right. He turned and that it was Malfoy speaking to him.

"Bug off, Malfoy," he sighed absently pulling Hermione to his side. She did, albeit reluctantly. He didn't miss the narrowing of the other boy's eyes when he saw the action.

"I need to speak with you," Malfoy said for one keeping the sneer out of his voice. Wood looked suspiciously at him and nodded after a few moments. He turned to Hermione who still seemed to be in shock.

"I'll be back soon," he said turning her loose. He followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and never noticed Hermione had yet to move.

* * *

"Alright, Malfoy," Oliver said once they were out side of the Hall. "What's this all about?" Malfoy stared intensely at Oliver for a few moments, strangely unsettling the older boy.

"So you and Granger huh?" he asked suddenly. Oliver looked at him strangely.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," Oliver stood in a defensive stance with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you really like her or are you just using her?"

"What is this about?" Oliver said again. Malfoy shrugged slowly. He then looked to Oliver with a vicious smirk.

"Does she like you?" he asked.

"I would believe so; otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to be my girlfriend." He uncrossed his arms and stared at Malfoy intensely trying to find out what the younger boy was up to.

"Are you sure about that?" Malfoy's facial features were now twisted into a self pleased mask.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"She kissed me, just this evening, right before dinner. She's absolutely great at it," he taunted enjoying Oliver's twitching jaw signifying that he'd succeeded in angering the other boy.

"Shut up, ferret."

"Why don't you ask her about it? I'm sure she'd love to tell you about how she clung to me. How she enjoyed touching me." Oliver's mouth twitched.

"Liar!" Malfoy shook his head with an amused glance.

"I wouldn't. Not about Hermione." Oliver opened his mouth, on the brink of telling Malfoy off, when he noticed something.

"Wait a moment," he said suspiciously. "You called Hermione by her first name." His eyes widened. "You like Hermione, don't you?" Malfoy didn't flinch.

"That's none of your business. Now, do you want to explain why your girlfriend melted into my arms?" Again, Oliver clenched his jaw. Before Malfoy could blink, Oliver had him pinned to the wall behind him by his throat.

"You stay away from Hermione or I'll make sure your lovely soprano singing voice stays that way." Malfoy didn't respond and Oliver pushed himself away from the Slytherin boy before stalking angrily back into the hall.

"You don't need her," Malfoy muttered after Oliver sulkily as he rubbed his sore throat. He was sure to have a bruise tomorrow. "Not like I do."

* * *

"Hermione." Hermione looked up from her meal, startled and saw Oliver looming over her.

"Oh. Hey, Oliver. What did Malfoy want?" If Hermione didn't know better, she could've sworn Oliver frowned at Malfoy's name.

"We need to talk," he said pulling her up and leading her out of the Great Hall before she had time to respond.

'_Oh shit_,' Hermione thought. '_He knows! Damn you Malfoy._'


	7. Malfoy What?

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Summery:** _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

**Special Thanks to: **Vera-Sabe and Amelie Rae Lanhoss. I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 7**

Oliver led Hermione out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. He continued until he found an empty classroom and he dragged Hermione into it.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione chanced, even though she thought she knew. "What's with the act?"

"It's not an act," Wood said his Scottish accent becoming thicker with agitation. If she wanted Malfoy, then why the contract?

"Then who shoved a stick up _your_ arse?"

"No one shoved a stick up my arse, but I will not allow this to happen!"

"Allow _what_ to happen?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You've been snogging Malfoy! He told me!" Hermione blanched and Oliver flinched. "I was hoping you'd say it was a lie, but according to your face, it's the truth." Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "It just happened. He was talking to me and all of a sudden he just kissed me." She shrugged. "I pushed him away, but I guess I was shocked because I couldn't move for a few moments."

"Why, for Merlin's sake, did you _let_ him kiss you?" Oliver asked and was surprised at the anguish in his voice. He'd have to set things straight soon or he'd probably end up falling for someone who didn't want him.

"I didn't," Hermione tried to explain. "I told you I pushed him away." Oliver ran his hands over his face.

"Hermione, it looks like our agreement is going to cause some problems."

"What are you talking about? It's not like someone else is in the picture."

"Yes there is," Oliver said staring at her in disbelief when she shrugged her shoulders to indicate she had no idea what he was talking about. "Don't you get it? Malfoy fancies you." Hermione snorted.

"Not a chance. He's just trying to make my life miserable by ruining what he thinks is a romantic relationship." Oliver raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"So what you're saying to me is that you don't think this is a romantic relationship," Oliver said suddenly turning towards Hermione. He walked towards her with a mischievous smile. Hermione's eyes widened again.

"You're moodier than Ginny when she's on her period, do you know that?" she asked backing away from the Quidditch captain. "Besides, weren't you just mad at me for the whole Malfoy thing?" Oliver shrugged.

"Well, I figured that since his kissing shocked you that I should help you out of that shock with familiar lips." Hermione snorted again.

"Not that familiar."

"Well, familiar enough really," he lunged at her and missed, landing on the floor. "I figure," he continued. "That we should do more PDA and make more public appearances together to show everyone how devoted to me you are." He grinned and stood. Hermione, at that last statement, froze in her spot.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him with an incredulous look. "Why can't you be devoted to me?" Oliver grinned at her.

"Are you kidding? _Look_ at me?" Hermione laughed angrily.

"Oh, you egocentric git!" She turned, still laughing, and left the room.

* * *

Hermione had barely gotten two feet from the classroom she'd just exited, when Malfoy's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"So is it over then?" he asked startling her. He was leaning against the wall facing the door to the classroom, studying his nails as though he cared less. "Between you and Wood?" Hermione turned to face him with look of disgust.

"No it's not," she answered haughtily. "No thanks to you." Malfoy sighed moodily and gave up the pretence of studying his hands. He looked to Hermione with hurt evident on his face.

"What?" he gritted out between his teeth. "Is it going to take? What do I have to do?" Hermione couldn't have hidden the surprise she felt if she wanted to.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Malfoy stared into Hermione's eyes as though to drive his point home.

"Why do you pretend that you don't know?" he asked her. "Did the library mean nothing to you? Do _I_ mean nothing to you?" he rushed forward and captured Hermione's wrists in his hands. "I-I just want to know the truth."

"So do I," said Oliver, finally emerging from the room. "Malfoy, what in the bloody hell are you doing to my girlfriend?"


	8. The Soap Opera Episode

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Summery:** _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

**Special Thanks to: **Vera-Sabe and Amelie Rae Lanhoss. I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 8**

Malfoy seemed to pale, well as much as a boy of his complexion could, at Wood's sudden appearance.

"I was speaking with her," Malfoy said coolly. "I'm surprised you didn't dump her, considering what she's done." Wood smirked as though he were pleased.

"Oh, Malfoy," he said shaking his head and walking slowly towards the younger boy with menace. "I know everything. I know how you forced yourself on her and I swear, by Merlin himself, that if I hear about anything like that again, you won't have any limbs left to hold onto a broom," his eyes flickered to where Malfoy's hand still rested on Hermione. "Let alone my girlfriend."

* * *

Harry walked along the long corridor, it was just after dinner and he was headed towards the common room. He entered the portrait and was greatly surprised to see that it was empty. The only other person he could spot was Ron, who was sitting in one of the large cushy chairs in front of the fire.

"Ron?" Harry asked softly. "What are you doing up? Where is everyone else?" Ron stood silently and began walking towards Harry. Once he'd reached Harry he grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Ron?" Harry asked uncertainly, trying to pull away. "What's wrong with you?" Ron didn't answer. Instead, he leaned forward, puckered his lips, and kissed Harry square on the mouth.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Harry screamed sitting up in his bed. He soon noticed that he'd been dreaming and was now in bed. He looked around wildly as the other boys in the room began asking what happened.

"Harry, what's going on over there?" Ron asked sleepily. "We _were_ asleep you know."

"N-nothing," Harry panted. "It was just a bad dream. A horrible dream. A horrific, terrible, scary, insane dream," Harry muttered as he went to bed. He was going nuts.

* * *

"You dreamed what?" Hermione snorted the next morning over breakfast when Harry told her of his nightmare.

"It's not funny," he said defiantly. "It was horrible. I was afraid to go back to sleep after that, and now I can barely look at Ron." Hermione began laughing.

"Harry," Hermione said once she could control herself. "It was symbolic. Your dream symbolizes how your relationship with Ginny could pull you closer to Ron and his family. It shows you how weird things will be while you're dating Ron's sister, but it also is telling you that your friendship will only become stronger." Harry thought over this.

"I am so glad one of my best friends is an absolutely brilliant witch," Harry said. He leaned over the table and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome," Hermione said holding back more laughter. "But Harry,"

"Yes?"

"Next time you decide to kiss a member of the Weasley family, at least pick a female." Harry scowled playfully at Hermione before standing and saying goodbye.

"I'm off to practice," he said. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?" Hermione bit her lip. Wood was becoming too attached as it was. His behavior was extremely erratic when it came to her and that was not a good sign. But then again, if she had the chance to sort things out with Wood, she might be able to get things back on the track. She had to remind him of the contract.

* * *

Wood smiled when he saw Hermione trudging behind Harry, albeit a bit reluctantly. He watched as she picked a seat high up in the bleachers so that she could see everything. She caught his eye and nodded slightly, causing Wood to frown.

"Wood, watch out!" Fred yelled as a bludger came heading his way. Wood's eyes widened as he turned towards the offending object. He moved a second too late, as the bludger hit him in the head knocking him off his broom and into unconsciousness.

"Oh, God!" Hermione gasped as Wood fell from his broom. The others on the team dived after him. Harry was in the lead as his seeker instincts took over and he was the first to reach Wood. He grabbed the older boy around the waist and pulled up with his other hand just moments before Wood would have hit the ground.

Hermione scrambled down the steps to meet them. She wasn't sure, but she'd thought she saw blood trickle down Wood's forehead.

When she reached the others she saw that their faces were drawn and they too were staring at Wood's bloody head.

"Well!" Hermione nearly shrieked in hysterics. "Don't just stand there! Someone help him!" She turned to Fred. "This is all _your_ bloody fault so you go get the nurse!" she said beating on his chest. She felt tears sting her eyes and she collapsed against Fred who held her and nodded to his twin, who took off to the castle for help.

"Please," Hermione whispered against Fred's chest. "Please let him be okay." She continued to cry while the others tended to Wood. Fred whispered soothingly in Hermione's ear and rubbed his hands over the small of her back as she cried.

"It'll be okay," he assured her. "Wood's been injured loads of times and each time he's bounced back even nuttier than before." He cracked a crooked grin. "It happens almost every year. It's tradition."

* * *

Hermione leaned on Fred heavily as he lead her, behind the rest of the team, to the infirmary to see what was wrong with Wood. She didn't understand it. Why did she cry? It was natural to be scared for Wood, but when he'd begun to fall. She'd felt something in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with him just being a coconspirator. Did she have feelings for Wood? The thought made her shiver.

"I told you," Fred said to the shaking Hermione. "He'll be fine." Hermione nodded silently as she regained control of her body and stopped shaking.

"Oh, hello," said Madame Pomfrey when they knocked on the infirmary door. "I suppose you're here to see Mr. Wood. He was brought in a while ago. I've already had a look at him." She stopped speaking and bit her lip. "I'm afraid that I've some bad news for you, though."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey began. No one questioned her about remembering Harry's name as he was in the infirmary more than she was. "It seems the blow to Mr. Wood's head is more serious than we thought. I'm afraid he's got amnesia."

**AN:** I know, I know. It's a low down, dirty, soap opera trick. But hey, it'll tie into the story really, really well. I am thankful for everyone who's reviewed and I enjoy the ones that really tell me what they like about the story. I hope you keep reading. Thanks!


	9. Fill In the Blanks

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Summery:** _Tired of being asked out by guys she wouldn't want her worst enemy to date, Hermione decides to take Oliver Wood's offer. Oliver Wood, tired of being mobbed by almost every girl within twenty feet of him, hears about Hermione's problem and offers a solution; they pretend to go out until one of them finds another person they want to date._

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 9**

'_Shit_,' Hermione thought as she was lead into the infirmary by Fred. She'd been a little hesitant, not exactly sure how to explain things to the new amnesiac.

"Wood?" Fred said as they rounded the curtain that kept Wood from the rest of the infirmary. He pushed Hermione forward. "Look who's here."

Hermione watched as Wood, who had been lying down on the bed sat up quickly with a large grin. He reached out towards Hermione with both of his hands and encircled her waist with them. He pulled the shocked girl down onto the bed with him in a sitting position before leaning in and kissing her.

"Well," said George with a grin of his own. "At least he remembers somebody." Hermione resisted the urge to squeal and push Oliver away, but soon she wasn't thinking of any of that. Oliver's kiss was gentle and sweet and Hermione found she couldn't resist for long. Only the sound of Harry clearing his throat loudly broke them apart and Hermione blushed while Oliver grinned.

"Sorry," Oliver breathed. "But who are you lot?"

* * *

'_This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening_,' Hermione chanted in her head as she sat by Oliver's bed that night. The others had left long ago after explaining who they were. It seemed Oliver's memory had been wiped of almost everything and everyone, but her. Why, she didn't know, but she'd heard of cases like this before. She just couldn't remember why the patient only remembered one person.

She looked down at Oliver's sleeping form. He'd refused to sleep unless she stayed and, even then, he had to hold her hand to be comfortable. So that was how she sat, exhausted, confused, and bewildered in a chair with Oliver clutching her hand in his sleep.

She glared at him. The cocky prat! If he hadn't been trying to show off in front of her, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. He would've been just fine. She would be in her dorm and he in his. She could've been comfortable in her bed instead of stiff in the chair.

The most frustrating thing about everything was that she was sure he didn't remember their agreement. This would account for why he was gripping her hand like a two year old. It seemed that she'd have to explain everything to him. But how would she do that when she was enjoying this so much?

She sat there a few more moments, pondering whether or not she could chance pulling her hand out of his. She bit her lip before deciding, in a rush, that she would. She slowly began to slip her hand away. She was dismayed when Oliver began muttering in his sleep.

"Mmm," he breathed. "Stay…don't leave…so beautiful...so sweet." Hermione grimaced as she thought of who Oliver could be talking about. She held her breath as her hand was finally released. When Oliver didn't move she grinned and released the pent up breath.

She stood quietly and tiptoed to the door. She had just gotten it open and stepped one foot outside the door, when…

"You're leaving?" Oliver asked suddenly from his bed. Hermione made a face before pasting on a smile and turning.

"Yeah, um, I'm really tired. I'll come back tomorrow. There's something we have to talk about." Oliver frowned.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No, no. It's nothing like that, well, it is, but totally different really. Oh, just wait until tomorrow and I'll explain everything." Oliver nodded unsurely before lying back down.

"Ow!" he said suddenly as his head touched the pillow. Hermione rushed over to him.

"Are you o-ahh!" she shrieked as Oliver grinned and grabbed her. He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss.

"I couldn't sleep without it," he said by way of explanation before closing his eyes. Hermione just stood over him with an open mouth. When she didn't move, Oliver opened his eyes. "Are you gonna stand there all night? I'd like to get some rest and it really isn't easy with you standing there distracting me."


	10. Gnomes Are Biting My Butt!

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 10**

Draco grinned cockily as he headed to the library the next morning. The news of Oliver Wood losing his memory had spread quickly through the school and Draco now knew that nothing could keep him from Hermione.

It was weird really, how he'd come to need her so much. At first he thought it was a passing fancy because, while she was definitely pretty, she wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Over time, he'd come to realize that something wasn't right. He realized that, although Hermione was indeed a mudblood, she was more brilliant than half the purebloods around.

He never allowed anyone to know his dirty little secret, that he was silently falling in love with a mudblood. He continued to be rude to her, if only to have her talk to him or stare angrily at him. He hadn't been able to see another way to get to her.

Then, in their fourth year, she'd shown up with Viktor Krum and had almost broken his heart even though she'd looked so breathtaking. He'd almost forgotten how he was suppose to behave and had caught himself before he went to ask her for a dance. He knew the wrath he would face should his father or Lord Voldemort ever find out about his betrayal of the heart, but he couldn't fight it. He couldn't help who he fell in love with and he truly felt that if anyone could save him, Hermione could.

He didn't know if he wanted to be that dark. He didn't know if he wanted to be a Death Eater, but he did know he wanted Hermione.

He took a deep breath as he neared the library doors and let it loose as he entered. Hermione would be in there, he knew. Searching for a cure for her _beloved_ Oliver.

"Come on," Hermione muttered as she flipped through the book, that lay on the table in front of her, frantically. She'd gone to the library as soon as it had opened to search for answers about what had happened to Oliver. She had read about a case like his before, but she couldn't remember anything about it for some reason. She growled in frustration as she reached the back cover of the book she was flipping through and pushed it away.

She stood and turned to go to the back of the library to get another book. The answer was so close that she could feel it. However, the only thing she felt within the next few moments was a solid body knocking into hers.

"Sorry about that," came a soft voice. Hermione looked up and winced. Draco Malfoy stood smiling down at her disarmingly. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione just nodded slowly before backing up. Draco moved towards her a bit nervously. "I heard about Wood. I'm sorry."

"You are?" Hermione asked clearly confused.

"Yes, I know you really like him. He is, after all, your boyfriend," he said the word 'boyfriend' a bit forced, but then smiled softly at Hermione.

"Right," she said slowly. "Well, um, excuse me. I've a lot of work to do." She moved to brush past Draco, but he reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, wait," he said quietly. Hermione stopped walking and looked down at the hand that still gripped her arm. She then looked up to Malfoy to see him being completely earnest.

"Can we talk?" he pleaded. "Just for a moment? I'll be good, I promise."

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked him still confused.

"I'll tell you, if you talk to me." Hermione thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Fine," she said. "Follow me." She turned and led him to the back of the library where they were hidden from view and could talk without fear of being overheard.

"What do you want?" she asked as she sat down in a chair. Draco followed suit.

"I just wanted to talk to you, but I'm not sure how I can go about it now," he said with a nervous laugh that was nothing like the old Draco she'd known. "Look, Hermione, I really, really like you," he admitted. He'd held off telling her about his love knowing that it would probably frighten her so much she'd go into shock. "I know I'm nothing like the person you should be with, but I do like you and I want to be with you." Hermione stared at him with her mouth open.

"This is too weird," she said slowly. "Who are you and what in the seven hells have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

* * *

"Harry?" Ron asked at breakfast that morning. He turned to his dark haired friend uneasily. "Do you feel like something's happening right now? Something really big? Something so big it could change our lives?" Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Ron, the question is, when do I not feel that way?" Ron nodded.

"Good point. Besides we're still young, what could happen to us?"

"Ron, the last time you said that I ended up getting attacked by your garden gnomes." Ron shrugged.

"You said you knew how to handle them after helping us clear the garden in second year."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd get Bill to shrink us so we could follow them into their holes! Do you know how many times I wake up screaming, 'G_nomes are biting my butt!_'?" Ron began laughing.

"It's not funny," Harry insisted with a huff. "I still have teeth marks in my bum."


	11. U Feel It 2

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 11**

Hermione stared expectantly at Draco, waiting for an answer. He seemed a bit flustered and Hermione, refusing to believe he was doing anything but pulling her leg, did not feel in the least bit sorry for him.

"Look, Malfoy," she said quietly. "I'm going to be honest. I don't trust you and you've never given me a reason to do so." Malfoy looked crushed and Hermione felt the slightest twinge of regret.

"But-"

"No buts. I can't trust that you're not lying to me right now. I can't trust that you aren't setting me up for a prank." She leaned closer towards him. "And I definitely can't trust that you aren't using me to get to Harry." Her eyes flickered to his arm and back to his reddening face. "For Voldemort." She stood and grabbed her things. "All in all, I would prefer it if you would leave me be." She turned and left Draco, who was still too stunned to move.

Draco stared after Hermione as she made a hurried exit. It had backfired. He couldn't believe it had backfired. He knew it would be hard to convince her, but he'd never even thought about half the things she'd just told him. He almost laughed aloud at the thought of him using her to get to Harry.

He flinched when he remembered why she thought that. Her eyes had flickered to his arm for just a second. The place where she was sure the dark mark was burned. He frowned. It was going to be twice as hard now that she already believed him to be a member of the Death Eaters.

He stood and then smiled. No one had ever said love was easy and he sure as hell wasn't going to give up. Not while he could still fight for her. Not when he could be changed.

* * *

Oliver twiddled his thumbs anxiously as he awaited Hermione's arrival. He sat in his bed as he was not yet allowed to be up and about. A knock at the door signified what he'd been hoping for and, a second later, Hermione entered the room.

"H-hey," she seemed nervous and Oliver frowned.

"Are you sure you're not breaking up with me?" he asked her. She smiled weakly.

"No, but I do want to talk to you about that." She sighed and went to sit on Oliver's bed next to him. "Look, Oliver-"

"Wait!" Oliver said holding up a his hands with a winning smile. Hermione stared at him and squealed in surprise as she suddenly found her lips on his. Oliver had reached across to her and pulled her to him again. He broke their kiss. "Sorry, I just had to do that. It's unbearable being near you if I haven't kissed you." Hermione just blinked a few times, trying to control herself.

"Okay," she said slowly. She stood and moved to a chair next to the bed believing it was safer. She sighed again. "Look, Oliver, I don't know how I'm going to tell you this so I'm just going to come out with it. I-we-we're not really. Oh for goodness sake, we're not really a couple." She bit her lip and awaited Oliver's reaction. First his face went from dazed, to red, until finally he burst out laughing.

"You're joking, right?" Hermione shook her head and reached into her pack. She pulled out the packet of stapled papers and handed them over.

"_I, Oliver Wood, do hereby agree to pretend to be Hermione Granger's spouse until the time that either of us should tire of the others company or find someone else_," he read aloud. Hermione could tell by his tone of voice that he was completely astonished. "So, we're not together," he said after a few painful moments of silence. It wasn't even a question.

"I'm afraid not. You see, we both were having troubles with the opposite sex and you came up with the idea and I drew up the contract." Oliver looked up to Hermione with a burning intensity all too familiar.

"So you don't like me at all?" he asked her. Hermione bit her lip a bit harder.

"Of course I do. I mean, we get along well enough." Oliver shook his head.

"You know what I mean." Hermione sighed.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Answer the question, Hermione," Oliver told her.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly. "We have an agreement and-"

"Screw the agreement!" Oliver shouted suddenly. He got up from his bed and went to tower over Hermione in her chair. "What I feel every time I see you has nothing to do with the freaking agreement. I really like you, Hermione. I can tell. I may have lost my memory, but I'm sure that even then I felt the same way. This isn't something I can ignore and I know," his eyes bored into hers. "I _know_ that you feel the same way."


	12. A Promise

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 12**

Hermione stared into Oliver's eyes for a few moments as she tried to figure out a way to stop what was happening. This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to fall for Oliver and he definitely was not supposed to fall for her. Things were falling apart.

"Hermione," Oliver said softly. "Answer me. If you didn't like me, then you already would've told me. I may not remember much, but I know you wouldn't let me believe in lie." He grinned. "Now I _know_ you like me."

"I don't," the words escaped from Hermione's mouth before she could even blink.

"You do too," Oliver pressed. "You've been sitting here thinking up lies. You're trying to figure out a way to keep from getting hurt. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Look you're not yourself right now, so why don't we continue this conversation when you remember what your mother's maiden name is?" Hermione stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Oliver reached out and grabbed Hermione's sleeve, effectively stopping her. "I'm not going to let this go away," he promised lowly. "When I get my memory back, we _will_ talk about this. Until then, I'll just figure out a way to make you like me."

"You can't _make_ me like you," Hermione snorted. Oliver smiled.

"I can try," he promised with a smile.

* * *

"Harry, I'm telling you, something's up," Ron said as they headed back to the common room before lunch. "First Hermione disappears, then Fred and George _earn_ points instead of _losing_ them, and then Draco Malfoy loses points for Slytherin because he's down in the dumps or something. I think the end of the world is coming." Harry laughed.

"Ron, you're a drama queen."

"I am not! I just think something's up. Hey, have you seen Hermione at all today?" Harry shook his head.

"Ron, I've been with you all day so if you haven't seen her, then chances are I haven't seen her either." Ron nodded thoughtfully, not noticing that Harry was making fun of him.

"I'm worried about her," Ron said suddenly. "I think she and Oliver are taking this thing way too far and now that he's lost his memory, he thinks they're really dating."

"Well, since we know the truth, and we know Hermione, I doubt she'll let him go on believing it. I'm sure she'll find some way to tell him the truth. _Snicker doodles_," Harry said as they reached the portrait that led to the common room.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Draco roared inside his private room. Every Slytherin had one; they were the only ones who didn't have to share rooms. Salazar must have understood the need for privacy. "How can he do that?" He paced between his working table and his bed before angrily pushing parchment and ink off of his work table.

He had followed Hermione down to the infirmary to learn about Wood. He'd been detained a few moments by some giggling first years in Hufflepuff, but by the time he'd gotten there he learned that Hermione must've tried to break up with Oliver. He hadn't let her though, no. The prat basically told her he was going to fight for her.

Draco was lost. How was he going to woo Hermione if Wood was always around trying to do the same thing? How could he win her heart if Wood already had it? He sighed. He could do this. It wasn't over, he'd just have to work harder and he'd just have to be better.

Draco smiled. Being better was something that came naturally to him. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always won. He'd win Hermione in the end. There was just no other way it could turn out.


	13. Dreams & Memories

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 13**

Hermione sighed to herself as she headed to lunch. How did she get herself into these messes? She knew good and well that she could have handled her dating problem without going to such measures, but something made her agree. Somehow she thought it would've been easier to just go along with Oliver's plan.

Now she was stuck, possibly falling for him, and there was nothing she could do about it. Ugh, it was times like this where she wished she still had that time turner. She would go back and write a letter to herself or something, to keep this whole thing from happening.

"I'm such an idiot!" she muttered as she opened the doors to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already seated, waiting for her. She headed over towards the table and sat beside Ron.

"How's, Wood?" Harry asked as Hermione reached for a piece of fish. She paused in the middle of her action and turned to glare at Harry.

"He's fine," she said tightly. Harry shrugged at Ron, showing his confusion. Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed, '_PMS_' at Harry. Harry hid a smile and went back to his food.

* * *

Wood lay in his bed in the infirmary sound asleep. He was taking a nap before having his lunch. He tossed and turned, occasionally, moaned, and mumbled words as he slept. Madame Pomfrey ignored this as she knew he was slowly regaining his memories through his dreams, courtesy of the potion she forced down his throat every morning.

* * *

Dream……………..

Oliver watched as he approached Hermione in the common room. He was dreaming, he knew that much, but he wasn't sure if it was a memory also. It was so real. He stopped thinking as he began listening to the conversation between himself and Hermione.

_

* * *

"Have you thought about what I asked you this morning?" Oliver saw himself asking Hermione. They were in the Gryffindor common room._

_"Yeah." Hermione responded._

_"And?" he asked in anticipation._

_"And I'm still thinking about it. Are you even sure this is a good idea."_

_"Yep. Don't you?"_

_"Honestly? No. There's so much that can go wrong with your plan. What if you find someone else?"_

_"Then we break up."_

_"What if I meet someone else?"_

_"Then we break up."_

_"What if we just get on each others' nerves?"_

_"We don't have to spend every moment together. All we do is put in the occasional appearance here and there." Hermione took a deep breath and looked skeptically at Oliver._

_"Why me?"_

_"Huh?" Oliver seemed to be caught off guard. This was one question he hadn't thought she'd ask._

_"Why me?" she repeated slowly. "You must have a slew of girls that would kill for this."_

* * *

Oliver moaned as he turned over in his sleep. The dream was so real and so familiar to him.

Madame Pomfrey watched him with pursed lips. With any luck Oliver would have his entire memory back within a few days.

_

* * *

"Because you're the only one I can trust. You won't get all clingy on me or anything," Oliver told Hermione._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I mean, you understand how I feel. You won't get possessive. We'll be able to save each other the constant stress of flocks and fleets of the opposite sex hitting on us. And we might even get to be real good friends."_

_

* * *

'What kind of idiot am I?' Oliver asked himself as he watched himself in his dream. He wondered if he had really said that to Hermione. He shook his head as he wondered why he would put himself in that kind of position. He had just basically told Hermione that he didn't see her like someone he would date. '__I should be committed._'' Oliver asked himself as he watched himself in his dream. He wondered if he had really said that to Hermione. He shook his head as he wondered why he would put himself in that kind of position. He had just basically told Hermione that he didn't see her like someone he would date. ''_

* * *

"…I've made out a contract." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of stapled papers. She handed them to Oliver._

_Oliver's eyes widened. "A contract?"_

* * *

'_And this is where it all goes to hell_,' Oliver mused mentally. So this was him before his accident. He snorted to himself. He had been kind of cocky come to think of it._

* * *

"'I, Oliver Wood, do hereby agree to pretend to be Hermione Granger's spouse until the time that either of us should tire of the others company or find someone else.'" he read in astonishment. "This is a bit over the top, don't you think?"_

_"No. This is just to make sure that there's no mistake about what we're getting ourselves into."_

_"'No sex, no kissing, no fondling'," he read becoming more and more confused with each word. "'PDA allowed only if necessary.' What is this?"_

_"Just laying down ground rules."_

_"Ground rules for what? Celibacy?"_

_"No. Just since this is pretend we should know what we can and can't do."_

_"This is ridiculous. Why can't I fondle?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Oliver laughed. "Just joking. You drive a hard bargain, but okay." He signed the contract ignoring the nagging doubt in the back of his mind._

* * *

'_I knew I shouldn't have signed that damn thing_,' Oliver thought. Something had told him it was a bad idea, but he'd been so happy to get Hermione to agree that he hadn't thought about it. He honestly never thought he'd fall for her. He'd never fallen for anyone and had assumed that he just wouldn't, but this girl had turned his world upside down.

She'd put him in his place more times than he could count and she could care less about his stature as Quidditch captain. She didn't see England's next Keeper or dollar signs when she saw him. She saw him for what he was. An egotistical prick really. Oliver could feel himself smiling. He loved that about Hermione. Whatever she thought about you was what you'd hear.

She had no trouble telling Oliver that he was a prat over and over again and he didn't mind hearing it because it was honest. Sometimes he was overly egotistical just to see if anyone would call him out on it. They never did, they were just too happy to be seen with him during his glory days. Hermione could care less. When she felt Ron or Harry's head was getting too big, she'd deflate them for them.

Oliver hated to admit it, but he wanted Hermione to do that for him too. He wanted her to be around to pull him back to earth when his head got big, but not like she did for Ron and Harry. He wanted her to keep him grounded because she liked him as more than just a friend.


	14. What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 14**

'_Two days_,' Oliver thought as he sat in his bed. He pointed his wand at a nearby vase and made it float. '_She hasn't been here in two days._' Hermione had been avoiding him like the plague since his declaration and he wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary yet. His memory was returning quickly and Madame Pomfrey was releasing him today. She gave him a bottle of potion that he was to take a spoonful of every morning until it was gone.

He grimaced at his last thought. The potion was a horrible concoction that Snape had brought to him. Wood believed he'd done it on purpose for bludger he 'accidentally' let loose in Snape's class the year before. He'd done it on a dare from the Weasley twins and had been surprised to find breaking the rules fun.

"Wood?" it was Madame Pomfrey. She was walking briskly towards him with a large smile. "You're free to go."

* * *

"Malfoy," Hermione sighed wearily. She'd been in the library, doing more research, when Malfoy appeared and sat across from her at her table. "You've been shadowing me for the last two days. What do you want?" She glared across the table at him. He smiled easily back at her.

"I want to spend time with you," he told her honestly. His smile faded as he stared her down. "Hermione, why won't you believe me? I want us to have a relationship." Hermione ignored his question.

"We do have a relationship," she told him. "You're the evil Death Eater and I'm apart of a group that will stop you." She smiled brightly. "Isn't it just lovely?" Draco glared.

"I'm not a Death Eater," he said quietly looking at his hands. He hesitated a second before raising his eyes to hers. "I _won't_ be a Death Eater, Hermione. Not if you save me." Draco dropped his eyes back to his hands and Hermione allowed her jaw to drop.

"What? How can I save you?"

"By loving me," Draco said before he could stop himself. Once he realized what he'd said he looked up at Hermione's face quickly, fear written all over his face.

* * *

Harry stood rooted in his spot. He and Ron had come to the library, looking for Hermione. They'd found her and had been just in time to overhear her entire conversation with Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe it and had a hard time trying to move while Ron almost passed out from shock.

Without warning Fred and George grabbed the two younger boys and dragged them behind a stack of bookshelves so that they couldn't be seen.

"Where did you two come from?" Ron hissed when he could talk. Harry nodded as that was all he could manage at the moment.

"Oh we've been watching this from the beginning," Fred admitted merrily. "It's a lot like those muggle soap operas mum watches."

"Well fill us in before Ron goes and kills Malfoy," Harry managed.

"Certainly," George said. He cleared his throat quietly. "Draco loves Hermione, but Hermione loves Oliver."

"What about Oliver?" Ron asked.

"We're pretty sure he loves Hermione."

"Pretty sure?" Harry asked skeptically. The twins shrugged their identical shoulders.

"It's either Hermione or himself," George said.

"Jury's still out on that one," Fred admitted while George nodded in agreement.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Harry asked as Ron slapped his forehead into his palm.

"Hell," came Ron's muffled answer.


	15. Confusion

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 15**

Hermione stared at Malfoy's frozen form with her mouth wide open in shock. Had he just asked her to love him? Was he out of his bloody mind? Hermione shook herself mentally, but was mortified when her thoughts escaped through her mouth.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" she halfway shrieked. She instantly felt guilt at Malfoy's hurt glance. He'd just poured his heart out to her and she'd stomped on it.

"Shh!" the librarian called. Hermione nodded before breathing deeply to calm herself.

"Malfoy," she whispered softly. "I don't know what to say to that. We've been nothing but enemies since first year and to spring something like this on me…well, it's just shocking." Malfoy glanced sulkily at his hands. Hermione smiled at him. "Malfoy look at me." He did so, but hesitantly.

"What?" he growled. "You've already made it plain that you don't want anything to do with me. That you could never like me."

"I never said that," Hermione denied. "I said that it's weird, you know, you wanting to be with me after all these years of us sneering at one another." She reached across the table as Malfoy tried to turn away. She placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"You told me a moment ago that if I saved you, you wouldn't be evil," she whispered staring into his eyes feelingly. If he was serious about this she wouldn't turn him away. She didn't want Malfoy to be evil either. If he could live the way she hoped to live, she would be happy for him. "I can't love you the way you want to be loved." Malfoy tried to jerk his face away to hide his disappointment, but Hermione held fast onto his face.

"Then let me alone," he whispered back at her tortured. "Stay out of my head. Get out of my heart." Hermione shook her head as she felt herself tear up. Before she knew it, tears were flowing freely down her face.

"I can't love you the way you want to be loved," she repeated. "But I will love you as a friend. You don't love me, Malfoy. You love that I can save you."

"I don't want your friendship." Hermione nodded.

"Yes you do."

"Why can't you love me?" Malfoy asked as he finally released his head from Hermione's hands. He looked willingly into her face.

"I think I'm already in love with someone."

* * *

"Who?" Ron whispered loudly.

"Shh!" Harry and the twins reprimanded before peeking back through the bookshelves.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Fred whispered to George. "I'm almost certain that she's about to admit her love for Oliver."

"Almost?" George echoed.

"Almost. Either that or she's madly in love with me and can't wait to have my children."

"Oh," George responded with an understanding nod before looking back to Hermione and Malfoy.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Hermione and Malfoy were found sitting way in the back of the library, speaking in hushed tones. Hermione was smiling at Malfoy who was uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden.

"Malfoy," Hermione sighed. "Tell me about it."

"About what?" Malfoy asked her. He glanced innocently at her.

"You know what I'm talking about." He sighed and sat back in his chair. He studied the pattern of the table as his eyes became glassy with memories.

"Have you ever been punished for doing nothing at all?" Malfoy asked. Hermione didn't answer, afraid that if she did, he'd stop talking. "Have you ever been placed under a painful spell because you wanted affection? Hermione, when I grow up I want to have children in a world where I am allowed to show my affection. I don't want them to be afraid that if they tell daddy they love him, he will break their arm for showing a weakness."

Hermione held back a gasp. Was this what Malfoy dealt with at home? Was this the reason he thought Hermione's love would help him?

"I've seen Voldemort and I'm not impressed. His time is over," Malfoy said flatly. "My father and the others all fall under his whim because they believe his power is returning. It's not. Voldemort's reign is over and I have no doubt that Harry will stop him."

"Is this a way of saving your own skin?" Hermione couldn't stop herself. "If you're wrong and Harry fails. If _we_ fail, will you return to the way of the Death Eater?"

"I'm _not_ a Death Eater," Malfoy said through clenched teeth. "I don't want to be and I don't want to have to tell everyone I meet that they don't have to fear me. I don't want to be evil, Hermione. It has nothing to do with who's going to win this war. I just _don't_ want to be like that." Hermione nodded and stood. She walked over to Malfoy and framed his face between her hands.

"You don't have to be that way," she assured him with a smile. "Coming to me and telling me that, just by telling me that you don't want to be that way means that you won't." She kissed his forehead lightly. "I'm here for you, Malfoy. I'll save you." This she said with a whisper.

* * *

"Fred," Ron asked disbelievingly. "Are you crying?"

"No," Fred sniffed. "The dust from the shelves is making my eyes water."

"George is crying," Harry said in the same tone as he stared at the boy in wonder.

"I'm sorry," George said placing a hand on his chest. "But this is very emotional for me." Ron turned and looked as Hermione placed a light kiss on Malfoy's forehead just as Oliver walked in.

"Uh oh," he said causing the others to look also.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's about to be very emotional for Wood too. He just walked in."

* * *

"Well," Oliver said clearing his throat. His voice made Hermione jump guiltily away from Malfoy. "This is a cozy scene, isn't it?" He walked over to Malfoy and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Best of luck, mate." He turned to leave as Hermione called out to him.

"Oliver, wait!" she ran over to him. "It's not what it looks like." Oliver turned and gave Hermione a smile that didn't warm the ice in his eyes.

"It fits though," he responded as though he hadn't heard her. "You were telling the truth when you said you didn't like me. I just wish you'd have told me why. Well, good luck to you." He turned and left the library.

* * *

"Well, this complicates things," George said as he wiped the last of the moisture from his face.

"I'll say," Harry commented. "Okay, I don't like Malfoy that much, but I'm with Hermione. If he wants the chance, we'll give him one. We'll let him start over with us." Ron nodded grudgingly.

"Fine," he said stiffly. "We'll let the bloody ferret switch sides."

"Okay, that's settled," Fred said. "Now what are we going to do about that little scene we just witnessed? Oliver thinks Hermione's with Malfoy. That complicates things a bit."

"A bit?" George asked. "It makes it bloody impossible! Oliver's too pigheaded to let Hermione explain and nothing we say could change his mind. How are we going to fix this?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered with a strangled cry of frustration.

"Harry, are you crying?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry denied hotly. "I'm exasperated. Have I mentioned that I hate what dating does to our lives?"

"No, but I'll be sure to tell Ginny."


	16. Interlude

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 16**

Hermione watched as Oliver left the library without another word to her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She'd accomplished what she'd set out to do with the contract, which was keep boys away, but she'd just kept the wrong boy away. She didn't know how she'd explain this to Oliver, but she knew that getting him to listen would be just as difficult as driving him away. She almost _did_ laugh at that one. Driving him hadn't been that hard at all. All she needed was Malfoy and a breakthrough for Oliver to walk in on.

Hermione shook herself of her thoughts and turned to Malfoy to see that he hadn't moved from his spot. He looked up at Hermione and she could see his pain.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Hermione blinked for a moment. She was still trying to adjust to this new Malfoy. "I didn't mean to cause trouble between you two. I know now that we can't be together like that." He seemed so genuine that Hermione smiled.

"It's not your fault," she told him. "Malfoy, I want you to concentrate on yourself for a while. Don't worry about me and Oliver. It'll work out." She didn't know why she was reassuring Malfoy. He didn't even like Oliver. It was more like she needed to reassure herself.

"Hermione," Malfoy said suddenly as he stood. He walked over to her. "Don't talk to me any differently than you have in the past when we're in public. I can't be seen being polite to you." Hermione's face fell. She really thought she'd gotten through to Malfoy.

Malfoy noticed Hermione's expression and sighed. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you, but if my father suspects what I'm doing, he'll kill you, Hermione. I don't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Hermione said.

"No," Draco objected with an impatient shake of his head. "_I _can take care of myself. As far as he knows, I value nothing. But Hermione, you have friends and family that you care about. I can't put you in that sort of danger, so until I can figure this out. I have to stay away from you." Hermione said nothing, but Malfoy got the picture. He walked over to her and gave her an awkward hug.

"Thank you," Hermione choked when she could respond. "For thinking about them." Malfoy smiled.

"I'm doing this for you." With that, he turned and left the library without looking back.

* * *

"You know," Fred said as he watched Malfoy leave. "As many times as I've called him a wanker, he's actually alright. You know, sticking up for Hermione like that." Ron nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, but is he that afraid of his dad?" They were silent as they thought.

"No," Harry replied suddenly as all eyes turned to him. "He's afraid of Voldemort's followers. You heard what he said. Those people follow that…_thing's_ every whim. If Voldemort believed he was losing a faithful and powerful follower to Hermione, then he'd destroy everything she valued before destroying her."

"So he just basically committed his ultimate sacrifice," Ron whispered in awe. "He's leaving Hermione alone to save _her_, instead of using her to save himself."

* * *

Oliver stalked out of the library. He was absolutely seething. She chose Malfoy? His memory wasn't fully back, but he remembered enough about Malfoy to know that he was not who Hermione should be with. Oliver shook his head as though to clear it of the thoughts it held.

It just wasn't right. She liked him, he knew it. She wouldn't have kissed him like that if she didn't like him. He sighed as he headed towards the Quidditch pitch. He couldn't take this.

It hurt. It actually hurt to know that he'd really fallen for a girl that wanted no part of him. He laughed bitterly to himself as he remembered the many girls he'd turned away. His mother, although proud of him, had always warned him against leading girls on. She'd warned him that he'd end up being one of those girls one day. She'd said he'd fall for someone who didn't want you.

Oliver entered the locker room and headed straight for the showers. He needed to cool down. He just couldn't understand her decision. She knew how he felt. He knew that she liked him too. Why would she choose Malfoy?

* * *

Fred and George exited the library as quietly as they could after Malfoy. Hermione had gone back to her book. Without warning she'd began to cry softly. Harry and Ron's face had crumpled as though their hearts were broken to hear her sobs of heartache. Without warning, both boys had left their safe hiding spot and walked over to Hermione. The both of them pulled her into a comforting three-way hug and allowed her to vent her pain.

Fred and George had just watched. Ultimately, they were amazed by the sense of affection Harry and Ron showed for Hermione. She was important to them. Just as they were important to her.

"George," Fred had said before they left.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we need to worry about Hermione. Looks like Harry and Ron will take good care of her."


	17. No Tie to Me All

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 17**

Malfoy made his way to the Slytherin common room aware that Crabbe and Goyle had found and followed him somewhere along the way. He entered the room and made his way over to the water container. He poured himself a drink and went into the private room allowed to him by professor Snape. The miracle of money.

He knew he'd just conceded defeat to Wood by stopping himself from going after

Hermione. A lot of what she had said rang true. He did believe that she could save him from his father, Voldemort, and himself, but he knew that a lot of that was up to him.

Hermione had been right to suggest that he was feeling romantically for her because of what he thought she could do. His feelings had started around the time he began thinking of his life. Hermione was everything good and pure while his whole world was contaminated. With her he knew that he'd be safe, but with him…

Giving her up was the hardest thing he'd done yet, but once he'd started thinking, he'd realized that it was for the best. Having Hermione by his side would make a target. She'd be a target for 'turning' him, a target for 'changing' him, and a target for stopping him from becoming Voldemort's most powerful lapdog.

Draco snorted as he collapsed onto his bed. He buried his face into his pillows, remembering Hermione's soft skin and wishing that he stood a chance.

Even though she thought he liked her because she could save him, he knew better. He loved Hermione because she was herself. There was something that drew him to her and he knew, without a doubt, that, even if he wasn't in danger of becoming his father, he would still want to be with her. He'd still love her. Now if only she could love him.

* * *

Hermione made her way back to the common room alone. She'd long since sent Harry and Ron ahead of her to dinner, but she hadn't felt like eating. When they'd shown up, like they'd known her distress, she hadn't even questioned them. She didn't care. All that had mattered to her was that they'd shown up. That they were there to comfort her.

She sighed as she entered the common room. It was empty, as she had predicted. Everyone was out to dinner and, thankfully, she was alone.

Hermione made her way over to the fire and settled herself in one of the chairs. She glanced over the other chair and the couch in front of the fire and almost jumped out of her skin.

Oliver Wood sat on the couch staring aimlessly into the fire. He hadn't even noticed Hermione yet. Hermione bit her lip as she wrestled with herself, wondering whether or not she should talk to him and explain what he'd seen in the library. The choice was taken from her when Oliver jerked, as though shaking himself of unwanted thoughts, and looked over at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked lowly. He frowned at her, as though her presence was not wanted.

"Oliver, we need to talk," Hermione told him softly. He smiled wistfully at her before lowering his head. Hermione saw his shoulders shake a few times before he looked up at her. When he did so, she could see traces of the old Oliver. The cocky smile was on his face as well as the arrogant glint in his eyes. He leaned back against the couch and spread his arms on either side of it. He leaned his head back and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Oliver," Hermione said with a pained frown. "Don't do this." He shrugged.

"Do what?"

"This. Don't push me away." Oliver laughed.

"That's a good one. Why would I need to push you away? It's not like we like each other or anything, right?" Hermione frowned.

"Right," she said slowly before she knew what she was doing. Oliver smiled brightly.

"Right. Now, seeing as how you and Malfoy are an item," Oliver said pulling out a familiar stack of papers. "I think we should do away with this." Before Hermione could react, Oliver threw the papers into the fire and watched them burn.

"Wha-? Why?" Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"There," Oliver said almost too cheerfully. "Now you've no tie to me at all."


	18. Us & the Twins

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 18**

Hermione stared at the fire as the papers quickly turned to ashes. She turned back to Oliver to see him smiling at her, his face almost as pained as hers.

"See," he said clearing his throat. "See there? You're free. Now you can go get your boyfriend." Hermione frowned as she felt her tears building up. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him.

"Oliver, let me explain-"

"Explain what?" Oliver asked her blandly. "There's nothing to explain."

"Oliver-"

"Hermione, there's really no need. We don't owe each other-"

"Shut up, you egotistical, hardheaded wanker!" Hermione shouted suddenly. She'd lost her temper trying to explain to him what he'd seen in the library. He was just being so annoying. "I don't want Malfoy! I don't like him that way." Oliver just stared at her, his eyes and face void of any emotion.

"So what?" he asked. "You changed you mind and now you want me instead?" Hermione threw him a disgusted look.

"Of course not."

"Good 'cause that's not how it works," he told her angrily he stood.

"Oliver Wood, you are the most idiotic person I've ever had the displeasure of dealing with!" Hermione shouted at him. "I've been trying to tell you that there's nothing going on between me and Malfoy! What has gotten into you?" Oliver shrugged.

"I've just realized that us being together doesn't work for me. I'm young, I'm cute, and I've got a fan club. I've got too much going on to give it all up now." Hermione shook her head at Wood.

"If you want to go back to the way you were," she gritted through her teeth. "Then go ahead. I want nothing to do with you. I can't even believe that I started to fall for you." Hermione looked away from Wood and entirely missed his look of shock. She turned back to him and her icy eyes cooled off any thoughts of the heated reconciliation Wood was envisioning.

"I hate you," Hermione told him coolly. "And I would appreciate it if you never spoke to me again." She brushed past Wood and stalked into her dormitory.

"I…am such…an _idiot_!" Wood whispered as he watched her leave.

"We agree," came two voices from the doorway of the fat lady's portrait. Wood whipped around and saw a stormy looking Fred and George entering the common room. Their expressions suggested that they were not happy with Wood and he couldn't blame them.

"Wood," Fred said in an obviously controlled voice. "What the hell-" George held up a hand and cut Fred off.

"Wait Fred," he told his brother. Without warning he turned and punched Oliver in the jaw. Oliver reeled from the contact, but pushed the angry knot in his belly away by telling himself he deserved it.

"You deserved that," Fred said honestly before turning to George. "Good one."

"Thank you," George said glaring at Wood. "Now you may continue."

"Right then," Fred said turning back to Oliver who was rubbing his sore jaw. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Oliver admitted dejectedly. "I saw her kissing Malfoy and I just…snapped I guess." George shook his head.

"Dude, that's no excuse. If you even knew half of what we know about Hermione, then you'd know that she is obviously crazy about you."

"Yeah, well," Oliver grumbled. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Have you kissed her?" Fred asked with a knowing sigh. Oliver nodded.

"Did she tell you to stop?" George asked. Oliver nodded again.

"Did you ignore her?" Another nod came at Fred.

"Did she curse you?" George asked and waited for Oliver's answer.

"No," Oliver said slowly.

"You know what?" Fred said looking at Oliver with disgust written plainly on his face. Oliver shrugged. "You _are_ an idiot."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed breathing deeply. She would _not_ cry over that jerk. She wouldn't waste precious bodily fluid on him. It his was his lost if he wanted to be that way. She sighed. Maybe she should've fallen for Malfoy after all. He seemed to genuinely like her.

Hermione pushed the thought away almost as soon as it entered her mind. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't use him to make herself feel loved. She couldn't do that to Malfoy. She couldn't lead him on like that; knowing that she really didn't like or love him in that way. She sighed in frustration and buried her face in her pillows.

"I think I hate my life," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Harry," Ron said as they got up from their table in the Great Hall. They were headed to the common room to check on Hermione and then go to bed.

"What Ron?" Harry asked tiredly. He looked over at Ron warily, waiting to find out what his friend would say.

"I think I'm exhausted." Harry blinked.

"Okay," he said slowly. He shrugged his shoulders as if to ask what that had to do with anything.

"I'm tired of this whole situation," Ron elaborated. "I mean, who really goes through this much drama if they like each other? Come on, this is too much like a muggle drama. I feel like the comic relief."

"Ron," Harry said with a shake of his head. "We **_are_** the comic relief. Well...us and the twins."


	19. Letter to No One

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 19**

Fred and George headed towards the Great Hall the next morning. They walked in silence, the both of them still too angry to talk. Wood had just done the dumbest thing imaginable where a girl where concerned. He had jumped to conclusions.

"How are we going fix this?" George asked his twin, breaking the silence as they entered the Great Hall. Fred shrugged.

"I don't know if we can help him with this one," Fred answered honestly. "He's done a number, if you know what I mean." George nodded.

"The prat."

* * *

"Hermione," Ginny sighed outside of Hermione's bed. Hermione had drawn the curtains and charmed them so that they couldn't be opened without her consent. Basically, no one could get in and she wouldn't come out. "Hermione, come out." When Ginny got no answer she sighed again as Lavender entered the bedroom shared by all fifth year girls.

"She's still not answering?" Lavender asked disappointedly. Ginny shook her head. Lavender hung her head in frustration and moved over to Hermione's bed to try her luck. "Honey," she called soothingly. "Why don't you come out and tell us what's wrong?" No answer. Lavender bit her lip before making a guess. "Is it Oliver?"

"I never want to hear his name again!" came Hermione's muffled voice. "Just-just leave me be for a while. I can't face anyone right now." Lavender nodded and moved to leave when Ginny's angry voice stopped her.

"Hermione Granger, you are _not_ going to let this boy beat down your self-esteem! You are _not_ going to wallow here in self-pity! You know why? Because this is not like you! The Hermione Granger I know wouldn't give up like this! She'd go on about her business the way she always has. You don't need him. You don't need any guy." Ginny said the last part softly, as though desperate to convince Hermione that it was true.

For a long while Lavender stood there as Ginny's chest heaved angrily and they waited; waited for any sign that Hermione would stay in bed or come out and face the world; waited for any sign that she'd heard them at all.

Finally, they heard mumbling and Hermione drew back her curtains. She sat before Ginny and Lavender with her eyes red and puffy and her nose and cheeks red and shiny.

"Now that's the Granger we love," Ginny said softly pulling Hermione into a hug as the older girl began crying again. Lavender just stood there, unsure of what to do, but all the while forming a plan in her head.

* * *

Malfoy ate his breakfast quickly. He was eager to get upstairs to the Owlery. He had a letter to send. The night before, he'd gotten a letter from his father. It seemed that he was expected to find a suitable pureblood girlfriend by the end of the year. His father wanted reassurance that he would stay within the pureblood line.

Draco inwardly grimaced. It was starting to sicken him, all this pureblood business. If they continued on this way, they'd be inbreeding soon and that was just sick. Of course, his father had sent a list, along with the letter, of purebloods that he approved of. Damn it to hell, Pansy was one of them.

Draco didn't really mind Pansy that much. She was rather entertaining at times and, aside from her prejudices, she was pretty bright. The only downside to Pansy was that she believed entirely in Voldemort. Nothing could dissuade her from her belief that his word was law. Then again, nothing could dissuade his father either.

Aside from that fatal flaw, Pansy was also clingy. She mistakenly believed that if you were ditzy around boys, they'd find you attractive. This also put her into a position to sleep with almost any pureblood she found attractive. This was yet another turn off for Draco.

He mentally smiled as he finally finished his breakfast and told Crabbe and Goyle he'd meet them for lunch because he wanted to be alone. He stood and headed towards the Owlery. He had a letter for Hermione. He decided to use one of the school owls instead of his, hoping it to be safer. He didn't know how he'd survive the summer; his father was bound to realize that he was sending letters to someone frequently and ask who it was, as Draco rarely sent letters to anyone.

Draco reached the Owlery and pulled his letter from his pocket. He looked over its contents once more before tying it to one of the school owls and sending it flying. He sighed heavily, this was the only way he could talk to her and it hurt to know that. It hurt to know that his affection put her in danger.

He pulled his father's letter out of his robes. Maybe he would get a pureblood girlfriend. It would help in more ways than one. Maybe she'd take Hermione off of his mind and maybe he'd just be able to go back to the way things were and never think of her again. He laughed bitterly.

He'd never forget Hermione and he knew that. No matter what would happen between them, he'd always remember her. She'd been the only one he was able to talk to like a friend. Like a real friend.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Draco jump and drop back down to reality. He turned towards the sound and saw Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in the doorway of the Owlery. Trying to keep up appearances, he snarled, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel." He could see their jaws tightening in the dimness of the Owlery as they struggled not to hex him.

"Malfoy," Harry said quietly. "Drop it."

"Drop what Scarhead?"

"Malfoy cut it out already. We heard you yesterday with Hermione. We were there," Ron said fiercely. Malfoy paled.

"Shut up," he hissed looking around wildly. "Do you want someone to hear you?" Ron didn't shut up, but he did lower his voice.

"We know everything Malfoy. We just wanted to come and let you know that. We wanted you to know that we're willing to help in anyway we can." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You can't help me," he told them dully. "No one can."

"Yeah, we can." Harry told him. "This thing with Voldemort. I heard everything you said about him and it helps to know what you think. I _will_ stop Voldemort, Malfoy. For all of us." Malfoy just stared at Harry. He saw the resolve in Harry's eyes and he suddenly felt for the boy his age who had the task of destroying Voldemort. Voldemort had destroyed so much.

Without Voldemort Harry would've had parents and Draco's may not have been so eccentric. He may have had a chance with Hermione. He sighed heavily.

"Next week," he said suddenly. "Voldemort plans to have a meeting with all his Death Eaters at the Riddle house. I don't know where it is, but tell Dumbledore and he'll take care of the rest." Both Harry and Ron looked taken aback, but they then smiled.

"Thanks Malfoy, you slimy git," Ron said with a smile.

"You're welcome you poor excuse for a pureblood." The boys smiled at each other before Harry and Ron left Draco to himself and his thoughts. He had just risked exposure in Voldemort's world by telling them that information, but if Harry was going to stop Voldemort, he'd need as many Death Eaters out of the way as possible.


	20. Why?

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 20**

That night Oliver didn't sleep at all. Instead he was found pacing the floor of the Gryffindor common room, muttering to himself. Harry and Ron had already entered the common room and shared some threatening words with Oliver, as they had heard about the situation from Fred and George.

It was nearing breakfast time when Hermione emerged from the girls' dorm and walked down the stairs. She carried a bag slung across her shoulders. She planned to do some research in the library before going to breakfast that morning.

She halted mid-step, however, once she saw that Oliver stood pacing in front of the fire. There was no way she would be able to leave unnoticed. Squaring her shoulders, Hermione decided it didn't matter anyway as she was done with Oliver.

She walked smoothly down the last few steps before moving to walk past the fire. Oliver, hearing the commotion, turned towards her sharply. It suddenly seemed to Hermione that she couldn't breathe and, from the look on Oliver's face, neither could he.

"Hermione," he choked out hoarsely. He made to move towards her but stopped at her disapproving glare.

"Wood," she greeted coolly. She raised an eyebrow as Wood gestured around himself helplessly.

"Hermione, I need think we need to talk." Hermione shook her head and edged towards the portrait hole.

"I can't. I've got work to do, Wood. Besides, we've nothing to talk about remember?" Apparently he didn't because, before Hermione could blink, he stood before her. He placed his hands on her hers and pulled her towards the couch. Before Hermione knew it, she was sitting side by side with Oliver. Her hand was still in his and he was gently rubbing his thumb across her hand a bit distractedly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was stupid to do what I did and I really don't know how I'm going to fix this." Hermione stared at Wood with an open mouth. He didn't seem to notice this, however, so he kept talking. He apologized nervously over and over again before Hermione, livid with anger, stopped him.

"Wood," she said through tight lips. "I'm tired, okay. I'm tired of everything." Oliver watched with wide eyes as Hermione pulled her hand from his and stood. She paced as she continued speaking. It was evident that she was upset. "We couldn't be together."

"Why?" Wood asked jumping to his feet. His brows were furrowed and he looked angry, but Hermione ignored him.

"We wouldn't work. You change too much," Hermione rattled off excuses as fast as her mouth would allow. Wood shook his head.

"I lost my memory! Of course I was going to change."

"For crying out loud, Wood, you just told me that you didn't want me! You just said that you were too young to be tied down! What in Merlin's name made you change your mind so quickly?" Wood had barely opened his mouth to explain when Hermione continued. "You're too fickle. You don't know what you want and I'm not going to be a part of it. I mean, Draco and I have a better chance of being together than the two of us."

Hermione stopped speaking and looked to Oliver not missing how white he'd become or how tightly he'd gripped his hands into fists. He was angry with her and it broke Hermione's heart to know that she was pushing him away. He'd hurt her the night before and she realized that being with him would only open her heart to more of that pain. She didn't like it.

"Hermione," Wood tried again through tight lips. "We can work. I promise you that we can work, but you'll just have to trust me." Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Been there, done that." She turned from Oliver and moved towards the portrait hole.

"Is there anyway that you'll trust me again?" Wood called out to her before she left. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Yeah. You burned it, remember?"

* * *

"Okay, you're going to do _what_?" Ginny asked as she trailed after Lavender that morning. They had awoken to find Hermione had already gone off somewhere, presumably to the library, so they had decided to head on down to breakfast.

"I'm going to lock Wood and Hermione in a closet until they sort their feelings out," Lavender said as though it were the cleverest plan in the world. Ginny stared with an open mouth.

"It's been done," she told Lavender when she could speak. "Besides, Hermione would find a way around any locking charm you placed." Lavender paused as she thought.

"I guess you're right." She continued walking cheerfully.

"So what's plan B?" Ginny asked eagerly, hoping that there was some solution to the Oliver/Hermione problem. Lavender shrugged.

"What plan B?" Ginny stared at Lavender, completely awestruck.

"You mean to tell me you've got a plan A without a plan B? What if plan A didn't work?"

"Then I'd move to plan C," Lavender replied simply. Ginny stared at Lavender in confusion as they entered the great hall.

"What's plan C?"

"Don't know, didn't get that far yet." Ginny smacked her forehead to her hand.

"Why?" she mumbled painfully. "_Why_ is she my brother's girlfriend?"

* * *

Hermione sat in the library reading the same page over for the tenth time, when she sighed and pushed the book away from her. She couldn't concentrate, not with Oliver on her mind. She placed her hands in her pocket and felt an envelope that she'd gotten at breakfast that morning. She hadn't opened it yet, so she pulled it out of her pocket and did so. Her eyes widened at what she read.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I want to thank you for your help. I know you still don't believe I love you, but I do. I just want you to keep that in mind when that bungling Oaf you call a boyfriend disappoints.**_

_**I've been ordered to find a pureblooded girlfriend. I doubt I'll follow through with this order, but I wanted you to know that if I do, that's all it is.**_

_**I hope that one day, I'll actually be able to talk to you without endangering you or your loved ones.**_

_**I'm going to end this letter now because being this sentimental makes me nauseous. I may not be a death eater but I'm still a Slytherin.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I don't expect an answer to this letter.**_


	21. Against Herself

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**AN: the final chapter is coming soon!**

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 21**

Hermione stared open mouthed at the letter. She read and reread it over and over again, not willing to believe what she held in her hands. Draco had woken up today still carrying feelings for her. It had been real. He did feel something for her.

"I can't believe this," she whispered still staring at the letter. Then, without warning, she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink.

* * *

Draco walked down the halls of Hogwarts towards Professor Dumbledore's office. He took his time, striding slowly, so that he wouldn't get there too soon. He took in the sight of the school and realized the gothic beauty of the castle for the first time. The stone walls, the stained glass windows, and the glowering statues all added to the castles' amazing architectural structure.

Before Draco knew it, he stood in front of the gargoyle that led into Dumbledore's office. He opened his mouth to try a number of passwords so that he could get in, when the gargoyle moved quickly out of his way. Draco sighed to himself and entered the stairway leading to Dumbledore's office. He knew his father was there, waiting for him. Waiting to train him into becoming Voldemort's next lap dog.

Draco sighed longingly once again as he thought of Hermione and what she was doing. Whether or not she'd gotten his letter and whether or not she'd write back. Then, with the superiority of a Malfoy, he straightened his back, placed his trademark sneer in place, and began to reclaim the role given to him at birth. The role of a future Death Eater.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she finished the letter. She placed it in her robe and stood. She had begun collecting her things when she heard someone walk up behind her. The scent of fresh pine and honey filled her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was a smell she hadn't smelled in a long time. Oliver's favorite cologne. At that thought, Hermione opened her eyes and turned around sharply to see Oliver staring intensely down at her.

"Hermione," he breathed heavily. "We need to talk. I can't keep doing this." Hermione looked down at the floor to give herself time to recover from the scent of Oliver and the intense need to kiss him. When she looked back up at him ice covered her eyes and any emotion she had felt before controlling herself.

"Speak," she said coolly turning from him to sit back down at her table. She smiled mockingly up at him as she propped her feet up on another chair and awaited his words expectantly. Oliver frowned at her as he went to take a seat across from her. He reached across the table and pulled her hands into his, expecting her to pull them away in disgust. Instead she just left them there and continued to look to him expectantly.

"Well, Hermione I think we should talk about what's happened to us," Oliver said honestly. He stared into Hermione's eyes, hoping for some sort of flicker or warmth but got none. "When we started this, we had a contract."

"Yes and it was destroyed," Hermione told him dully. "Look Oliver, we started this whole thing to keep each other from dealing with unwanted suitors. We're home free, everyone still thinks we're dating and school's almost over. All we have to do is keep the rumor going. I don't even think we have to be seen together anymore." Oliver shook his head.

"That's not the point!" Oliver said loudly only to be shushed by the librarian. He nodded respectfully towards the older woman before turning to Hermione with a softer tone. "Look, I _want_ to be seen with you. I _want_ to be with you. Hermione, I really, _really_ like you and if you would be honest with yourself, you'd admit that you like me too." Hermione opened her mouth but was interrupted by Oliver. "Just please, please give me a chance."

"I gave you a chance Oliver," Hermione responded softly. She was looking at the table allowing all her concentration to go into counting the rings of the wood. "I gave you a chance and you burned it. You burned me. I don't know how to handle this. I _do_ like you, okay? You know I do, but trust is very important and it's obvious that you don't trust me." Oliver hung his head.

"I'm so sorry," he told her sadly. "I'm a prat and I know it. Hermione, as much as we like each other, we should work this out. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I've never felt so strongly that I would fight for her against another guy," he looked up and took one of his hands to Hermione's chin, lifting it gently. "Or against herself."


	22. The End

**The Contract**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form (though I wish I did because J. K. Rowling has to be one of the richest people in the world by now).

**AN: the final chapter is coming soon!**

**Special Thanks to: **Everyone! I really enjoyed reading your review(s)

**Chapter 22**

Hermione stared into Oliver's earnest eyes and prayed that her resolve wouldn't cave. She couldn't go back to him after what he'd done. It would only lead to more heartbreak. She should've known better than to sign that contract in the first place but nothing would have made her think that she'd end up actually liking Oliver. She sighed and gently pulled her chin away.

She saw Oliver's shoulders hunch and heard his sigh. His head hung low for a moment before lifting so that his eyes could meet hers. He stared at her intensely, the spark of the old Oliver returning with the promise of a challenge.

"I'm not giving up," he told her quietly. "So don't plan on it."

* * *

Harry looked to Ron with wide eyes. The two had hidden, yet again behind the bookshelves of the library with Fred and George.

"Oh, Georgie, did you hear that?" Fred asked merrily. "Our ickle Ollie is going to set things straight."

"Bout damn time if you ask me," Ron and George grumbled at once. They looked at each other, glared, and then turned back to their friends. Harry held back a laugh while Fred looked disgusted.

"George!" he said. He placed a hand to his chest and observed his twin in a way that suggested that he felt betrayed. "You're supposed to double talk with me and me only!" Harry looked disbelievingly from Fred to George.

"The people I surround myself with," he muttered.

* * *

Hermione watched as Oliver stood and walked away from her. She forced herself to watch as he left the library. He would only hurt her again; she had to keep believing that. She couldn't trust him. He'd made that evident when he'd shown that he didn't trust her. She sighed and stood. Grabbing her things, she headed for the exit. She had something to take care of.

* * *

Draco headed back towards his chambers from Dumbledore's office with relief evident on his face. His father hadn't been there to train him. Instead, he'd been there to inform Draco that he'd be 'leaving town' for awhile. Draco smirked. More like hiding out. He'd been spotted at the meeting Draco had warned Harry about, but had escaped. The warrant for his arrest had yet to be put out, but it was only a matter of time.

Lucius had only wanted Malfoy to remember to 'uphold the family honor', 'excel all mudbloods', and 'keep an eye on that bothersome Potter, Weasley, and Granger'. Draco hadn't minded the last request that much, seeing as how it had something to do with Hermione, but he had sneered at her name to make sure his father knew of his infinite dislike of the girl.

Draco jumped in surprise as an owl flew in through the window, clutching a letter. Opening his hands, Draco caught the letter and watched the owl leave him behind as it flew freely into the sky. Draco sighed and opened the letter.

Draco,

Meet me at midnight in the astronomy tower. We must talk.

Signed,

Hermione

Draco sighed as he clutched the letter and stuffed it into his robe pocket. She wanted to talk to him. He could take that one of two ways, but he decided for the bad way. That way if it wasn't something he wanted to hear, he wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

That night, Hermione waited patiently for Draco in the astronomy tower. She had to talk to him again. School was almost over and she wouldn't be there for him during the summer. She wouldn't be able to.

At the sound of an opening door, Hermione turned around. She frowned in confusion as she saw Oliver entering the tower.

"Wood?" she questioned as he came closer to her. He carried a stack of papers in his arms, but she ignored it. "What are you doing here? Where's Malfoy?" Wood ignored her. Instead, he continued moving closer to her until he stood only inches from her.

"Hermione," he said softly. "I know I've hurt you by not trusting you, but I'd like the chance to make up for it. I really like you and I think we could make our relationship work." Hermione shook her head as she raised a hand to protest.

"Wood, you've said this before-"

"Shh," Wood cut Hermione off smoothly. He handed her the stack of papers in his arms. "Read this." Hermione looked at Wood skeptically before looking at what she held.

"'_I, Oliver Wood, do hereby promise to earn the trust and affection of Hermione Granger._'," Hermione read aloud. She looked up to Wood, awe apparent on her face.

"Continue," he said with a slow smile. He looked at Hermione from under his eyelashes. Hermione swallowed thickly and nodded as she looked back down to the papers.

"'_I promise to be everything that she deserves in a boyfriend. I promise to care for her always and I promise, above all else, to not jump to unwarranted conclusions._" Hermione looked to Oliver once more, her face crumpling with the promise of tears.

"There's more," Oliver whispered stepping closer. He took the papers from Hermione and turned the page. "'_I, Oliver Wood, do hereby admit to falling for Hermione Granger and wanting her to fall for me also._" Oliver reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a quill. He placed the papers on a nearby table, stooped down, and signed them.

Once he'd finished he stood and turned back to Hermione with a nervous smile. He placed the papers in her hands and waited.

"The rest is up to you," he admitted softly. He turned and made to leave the tower. Hermione looked after him, staring at the papers and then at Wood's back. Finally, she could take it no longer.

"Oliver!" she shouted. He stilled, his shoulders rising in hope. He turned around slowly, his face mirroring the hope his body language betrayed. Hermione's words failed her as she looked at him.

"This-this contact," she stuttered. "It…it doesn't say anything about me." Oliver smiled slowly. Hermione returned the smile before pulling out her wand and pointing it at the papers. Immediately, the papers flipped to the last page, where there was still a bit of room.

"I, Hermione Granger, do hereby admit to falling for Oliver Wood and wanting him to fall for me also," Hermione whispered. As she said this, the words wrote themselves on the contract. Hermione smiled. "Signed, Hermione Granger." Wood smiled and rushed over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Hermione nodded.

"I know. Me too." She looked up at him and mimicked the cocky smile he was known so well for. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Oliver laughed.

"Who am I to argue with the lady?"

* * *

As Oliver bent down to gently kiss Hermione. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron sat hidden behind one of the large furniture pieces of the tower. The four of them beamed happily at the ending in sight.

"Oh Georgie, look!" Fred whispered happily. "Ollie fixed it!" He turned to his brothers and Harry to see them sniffing. Fred frowned. "Are you guys crying?"

"No," Ron denied a little too quickly. "I've got allergies. What about you Harry?"

"Um, something just flew in my eye," Harry lied as he blinked rapidly to back up his story. "What about you George?"

"I'm crying," George admitted honestly. At the amazed look he got from his brothers and Harry he shrugged and placed a hand to his chest. "I am comfortable enough in my own masculinity to admit that Oliver and Hermione's happy ending touched my soul." Harry sighed.

"Another good thing about this is that we can finally stop spying so George can stop being a woman," he whispered to Ron.

* * *

Draco watched from the entrance of the Astronomy tower as Hermione and Oliver made up. He'd seen Oliver walking the halls after getting his letter from Hermione and, after much inner struggling; he'd told Oliver where to meet Hermione. He hadn't done it for the oaf, but for Hermione. Being away from Oliver hurt her and Draco decided that they deserved another chance.

He sighed as he saw Hermione and Oliver kiss. They'd made up. It was over. He'd lost her. Draco stared at Hermione, willing himself not to feel any pain at the knowledge that he'd never be with her. That he'd never have the chance to love her the way she should be loved.

"Be happy Hermione," he whispered. He took one last look at her before turning and walking slowly back to his room in the dungeons. He was a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Slytherins didn't mope and Malfoy's didn't love. This knowledge brought him no more joy as the pain in his heart increased. It seemed that Malfoy's didn't receive love either.

**

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. It took me a while to get here, didn't it? Just so you know, I'm thinking of a sequel to this story centering around Malfoy and a character I created named Tanya. If anyone is interested in this please let me know because as bad as our little Slytherin prince is, I think that he deserves some happiness also. Especially after what I put him through in this story.**


End file.
